Femt free day
by alfa33333
Summary: The self-proclaimed ruler of Hellsalem's lot has an interesting day full of the adventures always found in the city.


Femt Free Day-part 1

A new and bright day shines upon the city full of skyscrapers. It is as noisy as always with all its different inhabitants. A special place where difference races and species live and cohabitated. The special city of Hellsalem's lot, the cursed place where once stood New York City, but know is home of creatures of different dimensions, and the odd of science and magic are twined together.

It was a quiet day for Hellsalem's lot, people walked to their work and the shops and cafes where full because it was close to the lunch time. But as it is usual in this city, there is nothing quiet. A great fog was raised while a giant man as tall as a skyscraper walked on the street demolishing the buildings around him with each step. By standers where not even looking to it because it felt something that they have already seen, even when some of them are crushed and disappeared on a sea of their own blood when the debris from the destroyed buildings fall upon them.

Big screens around the city where showing the same face. This person was reclining on a sofa, wearing a white long lab coat, black gloves, having a metallic place covering his eyes, and blond long hair. He had a grin from ear to ear, and addressed to the screen

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope everyone is fine today! I have brought to you my little friend to play with. Be careful with him, it is very shy, and somewhat careless, but please play with him. why do you not come to him and say hi!"

He was Femt, the self-proclaimed governor of the city and King of Depravity. Three girls where around the sofa with him. At one end was a short pink haired girl with lolita clothes wearing the same plaque on her face, Aligura the queen of the monomania. On the other end of the sofa there where two tall well-dressed girls with office clothes whose faces could not be seen, Even and Odd.

Femt could not hide his excitement after watching his todays creation on the screen.

"Excellent! so much fun. Please someone bring some popcorns, we are saving a lot in streaming subscriptions with this"

More creatures of bizarre colours and faces, full of tentacles and other indescribable things started to appear next to the original three characters.

"Huh! We are doing a party then! Everyone come together", said Aligura with a great smile and sweet voice.

Music started to play around and a people started to party. Meanwhile Femt raise a small vial with a green liquid from his pocket.

"I never thought that the serum I made would have such random effects, but it is a shame there is so few left. Well, the big fellow will keep going around for the next 24 hours so we can have a long party"

One of her servants brought a small glass and put it on the table next to the sofa. At the same time, Femt opened the vial and smell it.

"mmm … who knows what would happened if another person drinks it. We have had blood baths, dismembering and now our big guy on the city "

His words where interrupted when on the screen several people where attacking the giant. He sat inmediately and raised from the sofa and started screaming.

"Whaaaaat! Damn you boys! what are you doing! Doing ruing the fun! Curse you Libra!"

In his rampant actions, he inadvertedly swing the vial which emptied on the air and its content fell to the floor and part of it to Femt's drink.

Meanwhile, the group of people were subjugating the giant on the screen.

"Curse you! But I still have enough content to produce another creature today! "

After saying this, Femt turn around just to notice that he had spilled the content on the floor, without noticing the part on his glass.

"What!? Who was the idiot who left the vial open!"

"It was you silly, he he he. I guess we will only a party today", said Aligura while started chuckling maniacally on the floor for the carelessness of Femt.

While screaming incomprehensible words, Femt took his glass from the table and drink it. While feeling a terrible taste.

"Dammit, even this drink taste bad!", he shot the glass to the air and decided to go for big and better bottles of alcohol.

Watching how Libra defeated the giant make him more angrier and decided to turn off the screen and better concentrate on the party which lasted all night long.

The following morning the city was as busy as always. The noise of the people on the street, the claxon of the cars and the crawling of the different mollusc people could be heard so vividly; this morning was stronger than ever. Femt could hear it clearly as if he was there next to them, which resulted to be true.

Femt woke up exalted from the deep of a dumpster of an alley. His white coat was completely covered of different colourful and smelly liquids. He immediately jumped out of the box and started screaming.

"What?! Where am I? What is this? Who got me here? Oh well it does no matter, I better get going back."

He snapped his fingers and opened the door next to the dumpster, and a myriad of eyes of different cook assistants stared at him.

"Ok wrong place"

He closed the door, snapped his fingers again, but the same people where there. He repeated the procedure once more with the same results. He tried a third, fourth, fifth time at such point the cooks looked more annoyed than puzzled and started to rush towards him.

"How you dare"

He pointed at the crowd which was about to throw over him, which made them to stop momentarily, but just the noise of the cars and boiling water could be heard.

"Well gentlemen, I think this is our good bye."

Femt closed the door and slowly started to walk away from it. Immediately the door burst followed by the angry cooks in direct persecution which was followed of the start of a hurriedly chasing along the alley towards the street. Femt had enough time to cross it, but the cooks were not so lucky and at the moment they were on the middle a huge garbage truck ran over all them.

The puzzle femt was almost sweating from the chase and started questioning what could have happened.

"My powers do not work. Why that is not possible".

A flash came into his head of last night, and he remembered the vial of randomizer he had created being spelled and his drink. This put a grim look on him realizing he will be powerless for 24 hrs since ingestion, which make him as capable as any average human until nightfall.

"Oh well, let's then have a stroll around the city".

He started walking up street next to the street light with his standard carefree manner. At arrival a screaming little guy clashed with him, and both stumble into the street where a car was about to ran over them, but at the exact instant the car was going to hit the two screaming boys a massive pterodactyl grappled the car and took it to the sky. An alleviated look could be seen in both of their faces, and immediately rushed off the street.

"What were you thinking boy?! You could have killed me there"

"What are you talking?! Can you not see I am being chased here!"

A pair of big guys with blue tentacle faces wearing black suits were running towards both of the them. Femt saw the little guy stop the quarrel and jump start his run again. He took him from the legs and make him fall.

"What are you doing?! Can you not see I need to run?"

The two blue octopuses where closing to them while pushing everyone around.

"There he is! And It seems to bring one of his friends with him".

The two men in black took both guys from their necks and raised them from the ground. Femt tried to release himself, but he had no more strength than an average human and failed to lose their grip.

"What?! I do not know him, why do you mix me with him".

"You seem to be very good buddies, and we only care about getting our money back."

The little guy failed to release himself from the guys too, and he looked more desperate at every second that passed.

"WHAAA, it is all his fault. I am going to kill him after this!"

The little guy screamed the last words, and immediately opened his eyes from where two blue circles glowing circles appeared. They were formed by several circular grid inscriptions on them.

"Vision Shuffle!"

Circular glowing patters appeared on the eyes of the already blue guys. Not even a second after they started to scream in confusion releasing both of their captives.

Before blue gorillas regained his control, Femt and the little guy started running away from them along the street. Not far, they found a small open alley where they were able to hide behind some boxes. Both of them saw from the shadows how their previous captors passed along still confused from the action a couple of minutes ago.

"Few, we lost him. But Why do you drag me along with you! Specially today!"

"What are you talking? Can you not see I saved our asses back there?!"

After uttering these words, the little guy noticed the person who was talking to. Meanwhile Femt was having a monologue.

"But it was interesting, you have the All-Seeing Eyes of God."

The little guy finally realised.

"You are Femt! The king of Depravity!"

Femt was still in his monologue.

"I think I have seen the eyes in someone, have they changed from user? But still your monkey face seems familiar to me."

The irritated little guy just screamed at him gaining finally Femt's attention.

"Of course, you have seen me before! You have kidnapped me several times! I am Leonardo! Leonardo Watch from Libra!"


End file.
